


Frozen Dreams

by duchess_of_clumsyshire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchess_of_clumsyshire/pseuds/duchess_of_clumsyshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse is lifted and the Fairytale Land comes back to life. It's the time princess Aurora decides to cling to the last bit of hope given to her by Cora. She decides to bring her dear Phillip to the world of the living again. But first, she needs to deal with a certain pirate. Un-beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bargains with Conscience

**Frozen Dreams**

* * *

_**Bargains with Conscience** _

Killian Jones was a man of freedom. He was used to the endlessness of the sea, the possibilities that lay ahead of him, the feeling of his fate being in the strong grip of his hand... That's why he was craving death more than anything right now, locked up in the prison so far underground, he felt like the weight of the whole world was suffocating him, draining his life drop by drop.

King James and his Queen refused to pass judgement on him, giving up this heavy duty to the little Princess whose heart he had stolen, unfortunately, not in a romantic way. It was a few months ago and he started wondering if this was his punishment, being buried alive in this impromptu grave, forever forgotten.

He was sitting in the darkest corner of his cell, contemplating his future that seemed darker than he ever imagined, when he heard the quiet pitter-patter of a pair of small feet and a thunderous clatter of armour. He stiffened, trying to catch the words out of constant murmur, too quiet and too loud for his unaccustomed ears.

Finally, his guests reached their destination, standing right in front of him, straining their eyes in the unyielding darkness. They came carrying a single torch, their faces hidden under the thick fabric of dark coats, but still recognizable for him. He stood up, unwilling to show them his weakness, to give up yet. He heard a soft gasp, escaping the lips of his visitor, rage welling up inside him, urging him on.

He is standing right in front of them, arms crossed on chest defiantly. He looks them both up and down, a familiar smirk on his lips.

"Whatever brings you down to my modest shelter, miladies?" he asks, his voice rough and too weak for his own likes.

They look at each other and the higher one shrugs, ripping the hood from her head, looking him straight in the eyes, hate and despise written all over her face. The smaller one is more careful, more gracious in her movements and her face is a stony mask, not an ounce of emotion on it. He falters a little under her gaze, unnerved by her, by the steel in her eyes, but catches himself instantly. They came here to pass sentence on him, after all. And he will face it with dignity.

Princess Aurora (or is it Queen now that the fairytale is restored and everything's coming back to normal) clears her throat and steals a quick glance at Mulan, her loyal guardian, before taking a few steps forward, her slender body just a few inches away from the bars of his sell. He shifts a little, hit by the sudden realization that she is more beautiful than he remembers, as he curses under his breath.

"Captain Hook", she starts, her eyes never leaving his. "I came here not to pass my judgements, but in need of your assistance."

_Assistance_? Has she hit her head on her way down here? He looks at the warrioress for confirmation and she nods slightly, a strange look on her face.

"Cora said something..." Aurora continues, her eyes closed now. "She said, that the souls consumed by the Wraith... they can be brought back." She looks at him now, her mask slipping, a spark of hope in her eyes. "Could you possibly know something about that?"

He contemplates it for a moment. This could be interesting.

"Are you willing to bargain with a pirate, sweetheart?" he asks, his voice a sweet poison, his eyes glinting dangerously.

She merely nods, one hand gripping the bar. He lets a bark of laughter.

Yes, this is, indeed, interesting.


	2. Back in Business

Hook didn't really know if what Cora told the petite princess was entirely true. After all, everything he heard about Wraith sounded more like stories that exhausted mothers would scare their insufferable children with. But he was not going to pass the chance to be free again.

He promised to take them to Cora's den, acting all mysterious and refusing to share his supposed knowledge on the subject. His skills were rusty, but desperation made both women quite agreeable and disturbingly trusting. He felt giddy with the overwhelming feeling of power. He could literally ask for anything. But he chose freedom and soon he was blinking furiously at the blue sky above his head, inhaling full lungs of fresh air with a distant taste of sea.

Mulan insisted on leaving immediately, arguing with him for hours, until he hit the table with his good hand and suggested she would find the way there herself. There was no way he'd be wasting his time traveling on foot, when he had the best ship in the whole Fairytale Land at his disposal. Aurora just shrugged when the fierce warioress looked at her for assistance. And so, it was settled.

He stood on the quarterdeck of the Jolly Roger, freshly clean and shaven, enjoying himself and the unstoppable whirl of his team. For the first time in _oh_ , so many days he felt truly alive. Nothing mattered but the gentle sway of the deck, the quiet rustling of sails and a constant hum of the waves underneath.

He heard his new traveling companions before he spotted them on the wharf, talking animatedly. He moved to the shipboard as casually as he could, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Mulan, my friend, I can't possibly ask you to go through this again." Aurora exclaimed, gripping other woman's elbow.

"I promised him I'd watch over you. I must protect you. You don't know what these despicable men are capable of!"

Killian laughed like a drain, effectively scaring both women out of their skin. He bowed elegantly, mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"Never heard the words more truer!" he said, winking at them. "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, ladies. The very best ship that ever existed."

Mulan scoffed indignantly, took both their sacks and climbed the ramp, ignoring his extended hand. He shrugged, hiding his smile and looked at the princess still standing on the wharf with his back to him.

"Changed your mind, sweetheart?"

She jumped a little at his words and turned around looking up at him as if seeing him for the first time. She graciously moved up the ramp and stood by her guardian's side. Both women looked at him expectantly and the dread pirate felt uncharacteristically uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"Well, I suppose, that's it." he turned to face his team. "Unmoor! Up anchor! We're back in business, gentlemen."

His words were met with roaring laughter and cheers. He turned his attention to his guests.

"I hope you're not seasick?" he asked grinning.

He shirked the responsibility for the ladies upon mr. Smee's shoulders and set down in his cabin, trying to calculate his next move. It felt reassuringly familiar to be there again, to sit in his favourite chair. It felt like home.

He was fully absorbed in the map, laying on his table, a treasure, stolen from one of King George's high-ranking naval officers who paid the price of the Admiralty. Someone knocked on his door and he growled to them to come in. His quartermaster's head peeped in almost immediately.

"'Tis not my yard-arm, Cap'n, but the poor lass got sick. Billy-boy 'ad to scrub the deck quite a few times already."

Hook laughed and nodded, letting the man go. He knew he'd enjoy this adventure, but he didn't expect any fun so soon.

He strolled out of his cabin, sneering.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Couldn't handle a little rocking?"

He trailed off and shook his head in disbelief. The princess was standing on both her feet firmly, patting the back of her paled friend. She didn't even acknowledge him (not that he noticed her continued disregard of him or something) as he beckoned the ship-boy to him.

"Give her ginger. See that she stays on the main deck. Don't want her to foul up everything."

With that, he escaped to his cabin, completely missing the look Aurora sent at him.


	3. Fallen

**Frozen Dreams**

* * *

**Fallen**

_Nothing is more wretched than the mind of a man conscious of guilt_.

Killian downed another mug of rum, feeling extremely moody. Even the unmentionable amounts of alcohol couldn't shy away all the thoughts and memories that invaded his mind.

Driven by revenge all these years, he taught himself how not to feel, not to regret. It wasn't hard, especially when part of his heart was already missing. But occasionally, when he was all alone, the memories and feelings and regrets would return crushing him to his knees.

It was one of those days.

He smashed the now empty bottle at the cabin's wall and put his head on the table, letting the rum do the battle with the overwhelming guilt.

He heard the tentative creak of his door and was ready to murder the unlucky bastard, when he recognized the quiet rustling of a fabric trailing on the floor. He might have been drunk but his men didn't wear dresses.

"Hook?" the princess whispered, taking a few steps into the cabin.

He didn't move a muscle. Whatever she wanted, it could wait till tomorrow.

She sighed exasperatedly but, to his utter surprise, didn't leave. She moved closer to him, treading carefully through the shadows of the cabin.

"I don't hate you." He almost missed the words she muttered into the darkness. "I wish I could, but I don't."

He felt her hand touching his arm lightly.

"It was so much easier when I didn't have a heart."

She left without another word and he sat there numb till the angel's whisper.

_So much for drowning his sorrows.  
_

He started to watch her closely. He didn't exactly know what he was looking for. After her late visit he was left confused, restless and a little bit curious.

She was still ignoring him, spending most of her time between tending to Mulan and watching horizon longingly, fondling a small pouch in her delicate hands. He's already looked into it, of course. And refused to acknowledge the all too familiar pang of something in his chest at the sight of the medallion.

— — —

He was dreaming of lilies when the floor decided to bump him in the nape of the neck. He jumped on his feet, wide-eyed and ready for everything. First thing his hazy mind registered was seeling and the roars of thunder. He ran to the deck, where his people were struggling with the seething sea. He saw Mulan clutching desperately at the mast. He barked his orders and raced to the warioress.

"What are you doing up here? Do you have a death wish?"

"Aurora..." the woman said, glancing at the fore deck.

Hook paled visibly and moved swiftly along the deck, screaming for her to get away over his shoulder. He climbed the ladder as fast as he could, looking around, searching for the familiar lilac dress.

"Aurora!"

"Hook!"

He hanged over the railings, shielding his eyes from the drops of water. There he saw her, holding onto some rope for her dear life. He extended his good hand.

"Hold my hand, sweetheart, come on!"

She looked at him, fear apparent in her eyes. He mouthed " _trust me_ " and she nodded, reaching for his hand.

He noticed the upcoming wave too late. He grasped Aurora's hand and tried to to hook his prosthesis into the wooden deck. His eyes widened in shock as his hook hit something metallic and slipped.

The wave come crushing down ans he was swept into the sea, never letting go of the princess's hand.


	4. Stranded

**Frozen Dreams**

* * *

**Stranded**

Coming to his senses was not the best experience in his poor excuse of life. His head was throbbing, he got soaked to the skin and that blasted sand seemed to get everywhere. He groaned, but dragged himself to his feet, almost falling down again. He looked around with blurry eyes, coughing and swaying.

He was lucky enough to be washed up onto an empty shore, no ogres or other merry folks in sight. He laughed with relief, vowing to himself to never do a noble deed again. Self comes first, they say. No princess in the all Fairy Tale land was worth losing his life for, no matter how sweet they were.

At this thought he halted.

He managed to gather his wits despite the splitting headache. The sleepyhead, right. He knew she couldn't have been too far away, with him gripping her hand until the darkness overcame him completely, so at least there was that.

He stood there perplexed for a moment or two. Then moved along the shoreline, his mind still hazy, cursing under his breath all along.

It didn't took him long to spot a mess of lilac dress and auburn hair on the sand. She was face down, perfectly still and his heart skipped a beat. He moved to her side as fast as he could, dropping on his knees, completely exhausted.

He turned her on her back, laying her head on his knees.

"Hey, sweetheart. Wake up!" he shook her shoulders. "Come on! Don't leave me hanging here..."

No response.

His gaze traveled to her lips and he wondered what was worse: let her die there and be subjected to the wrath of the Charmings (he shuddered at the thought; that family was complete bonkers) or being slapped to death by the furious princess herself.

He chose latter.

His lips were mere inches away from hers, when her eyes opened suddenly and she bolted upright, coughing violently.

He chose to ignore the light tang of disappointment as she moved further from him.

He patiently waited until her coughing stopped, taking in the view of the shore. He noted with surprise that they were stranded on a peninsula not far from their destination. He was contemplating telling the princess the good news when she finally spoke, voice hoarse.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at her, quirking his brow.

"Seen worse."

She wanted to add something, but stilled in horror. Her hand flew to her neck, searching for the precious pouch. She signed in relief when her fingers encircled the familiar weight. He loathed the way her eyes seemed to light up almost immediately.

She looked around, more relaxed now that her treasure was in its place. She glanced at him.

"Where are we?"

He grinned.

"You seem to be lucky, sweetheart. We're actually not that far from Cora's god-forsaken hole. Had we horses, we'd be there by tomorrow's night."

"So what do we do now?"

"Nothing. Jolly Roger is on its way to pick me up. They'd be here at least tomorrow."

She looked at him, fire in her eyes, chin lifted defiantly.

"I'm not going to sit on my hands, waiting for the rescue. If Cora's den isn't that far, we should..."

"Whoa, whoa! _I_ didn't sign up for a stroll through Enchanted forests! Feeling suicidal, sweetheart? There are ogres and gods know what in there!"

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped, jumping on her feet.

He stood up, too.

"Stop being stupid!" he shook his finger at her. "No matter how good of a fighter I am, there is a very slim chance we're gonna survive that place!"

He looked in triumph, when she dropped her gaze. However, it wasn't for long. She straightened, gazing somewhere over his shoulder.

"You may stay here, for all I care. I'm not wasting my time here, waiting, when I'm so close."

She moved past him, all noble and righteous. He looked at her retreating back for a while, before calling after her.

"Swee— Princess?" she didn't slow her pace and he signed exasperatedly. "Um... You're heading in the wrong direction."

She stopped in her tracks and spun around, not paying him any attention as she passed him and headed the other way. He laughed heartily, as she spat over her shoulder:

"I hate you, Killian Jones."

"No, you don't!" he argued childishly, catching up with her and dropping his favoured leather jacket on her shoulders. "You won, princess. But first, we need to dry out a little."

He smirked at the look on her face and quickened his pace.


	5. Here We Are

**Frozen Dreams**

* * *

**Here We Are**

They were sitting on the opposite sides of the campfire, strained silence hanging in the air. Hook threw a few more dried twigs into the flames and settled down, his mind reeling.

He could not quite grasp that protectiveness he felt towards the little princess. He had almost convinced himself that it was only a self preservation (because if anything happened to Aurora he would have to face the wrath o several kingdoms), when he heard her soft voice.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up in surprise, his mind not catching up with reality.

"Uh... What?"

"I said "sorry". It was wrong to leave the beach. And now there'll be mutiny on your ship and Mulan is in danger and..." she trailed off, frustrated.

He actually laughed at that.

"Oh, don't worry, sw— sleepyhead. Do you really think I'd follow you without ensuring my team knows I'm very much alive? I left a sign there. They'll be waiting for us at the meeting spot."

She blushed and looked down sourly. Hook shook his head, amused.

"Anyways, why did you decide to apologize all of a sudden?" he asked, throwing some wood in the fire.

She scoffed, still evading his gaze.

"You've been frowning at me for the last half an hour or so." she admitted quietly. "It's unnerving."

"Oh."

He felt somewhat uneasy at her confession. She glanced at him, as if waiting for something - apology or explanation - but he kept silence, busying himself with tending to their campfire again.

They didn't say much to each other after that.

— — — — —

They were settling down for sleep, each one on their respective side of the fire. Hook shivered slightly as the cold wind went through their little camp. He looked at his jacket wrapped over the princess's shoulders longingly and wondered if getting it back would be too cruel even for the infamous Captain Hook. In the end he came to a conclusion that it'd be too much trouble and waved that thought off. He sat down, his back against the conveniently close tree trunk.

The dreams wouldn't come as he listened to the maddeningly loud chatter, coming from the princess's side.

He growled with frustration, glaring at the young woman.

"Would you stop that?"

"I'm cold!"

"Well, I did suggest to dry your dress."

"Ah, yes... Didn't that involved me getting undressed?" She spat indignantly.

He snickered, when he remembered her face turning a delicious shade of red at his offer.

"At least I tried." He shrugged, his eyes shut.

"You're disgusting!"

"Yup."

"You repel me!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're a— a pirate!"

He did open one eye at that.

"And that's it? Darling, we'll have to teach you how to curse properly. This just won't do."

He laughed heartily as she grumbled angrily to herself.

It didn't take long for the annoying chatter to return. Hook buried his face in his palms, sighed exasperatedly and jumped on his feet. The princess watched with her big doe eyes as he stomped around the fire. He perched on the fallen trunk right beside her and hooked his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him, too stunned to move away.

"What— what do you think you're doing?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Keeping both of us warm." He answered, settling. "Now, please, do shut up and sleep."

She wanted to say something (object, most definitely) but decided against it. He smirked as he felt her relax into his hug.

He didn't know what to think, as he'd fallen asleep almost immediately.

That night he dreamt of lilies again.

— — — —

Killian didn't remember the last time he'd rested so well. He stretched a little, enjoying the sweet tingling sensation in his limbs. He could get used to this life: quiet, slow-paced, blissfully uneventful. He was too old and too tired for sweet trade.

He looked around, groggily, scrubbing at his scruff.

His eyes widened when he finally noticed the absence of a certain princess.

He looked up at the clear blue sky, groaning in frustration.

"Shiver me timbers! Why can't she just stay out of trouble?" he asked a little squirrel that was sitting on the branch right above his head, looking down at him curiously.

The poor animal didn't reply and he got up, muttering curses below his breath. The morning didn't seem as bright as just a few minutes ago.

— — — —

He didn't notice the familiar lilac dress until he got completely entangled in the fabric. He erupted with the most foul language that forest ever heard as he plucked it from the tree branch it was hanging on and stared at it, dumbly.

Well, he found the dress. Go him!.. But where, by the powers, was the princess?

Thud!

He jumped, startled as the heavy-looking stone ricocheted off the tree trunk a few inches above his head and landed somewhere in the grass.

He looked around, when he noticed a very distraught Aurora, standing in the lake, the water splashing around her. Thankfully, she was almost completely underwater, he noted, gulping audibly.

"Give. Me. My. Dress!" She demanded, accentuating every word.

His lips stretched into a very wicked grin on their own accord. He leaned on the tree, almost glowing with glee.

"In case you've forgotten," he drawled, "I am not your servant."

She looked daggers at him, her chin high, her jaw set in an attempt to reign in anger.

"Give me my dress." Aurora hissed. "Please."

"So polite!" Hook exclaimed in a mocked adoration. Then added, his grin widening. "I think, I'll pass. But you're welcome to get it yourself any-time."

She scowled.

"Fine! I'll just stay here, then," she said stubbornly.

He nodded in agreement then bent forward a little and whispered conspiratorially.

"There are mermaids in that lake, just so you know. And they are not overly fond of women..."

He laughed as she looked around completely terrified, but glued to the spot.

She looked at him, teary-eyed and he melted, ready to hand her the dress.

Right at the moment he made his first step in her direction, she shrieked, terrified. He stared at her, questioningly, when he heard some strange noise coming somewhere from behind him. He whipped around and froze. One very huge and seemingly really hungry troll was standing a few feet away from him, ready to attack.

Without second thought Killian threw the dress in Aurora's direction, picked up a heavy branch, laying in the grass and stood in a defensive stance.

"Run!" he screamed to Aurora over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving his opponent. "I'll handle it!"

He didn't get to see if she obeyed as the troll growled angrily and launched at him, full force.

Hook managed to duck right under the monster's arm, hitting it on the back with all the power he could muster. The troll roared with pain and swing round. It pounced at him, snatching the impromptu bludgeon out of his hand and threw it aside.

Killian almost dodged the next blow. Almost. The monstrous hand hit him hard on the head, effectively knocking him unconscious.


	6. One More Miracle

**Frozen Dreams**

* * *

**One More Miracle  
**

_"I am not dead"_ was the first thought that came to his otherwise blissfully blank mind. True, it was not the discovery worth mentioning in the chronicles for the future generations, but still he was uncontrollably joyful about the fact.

 _"Funny how the most simple things can bring the most happiness"_ , he laughed to himself at the thought, but almost regretted it, as a few seconds later he felt an immense pain shot through his body.

Well, at least now he knew how it was to be used as the troll's punch bag. Though, he wasn't sure he really needed to experience _that_.

As soon as the pain subsided into a dull ache, he opened his eyes. And shut them almost immediately as the blinding light hit him right in the eye. He shielded his face with his good hand and blinked furiously until he was able to see properly. Apparently, he was in a cave, placed carefully right beside the small campfire.

He spotted a big pot, hanging right above the fire.

So, this troll was a foodie. _"That's a relief!"_ he thought sarcastically. " _Congratulations, Killian. You'll make a delicious steak. Or a soup. Or whatever that thing likes to eat."_

He tried to sit up, wincing at the stabs of pain that seemed to get worse with every movement, and looked around. It didn't took him long to spot his green-haired captor a few feet away, watching him with a predatory grin. He let out a startled yelp and backed away as fast as he could. _  
_

"I think, you've frightened him, Ogukk." the pirate's eyes widened at the sound of a soothing voice of his Princess.

Though he couldn't help but scoffed indignantly at her words and was rewarded with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Ogukk is friend." growled the troll resentfully.

"I know. But you did nearly beat him to death earlier, didn't you?" she tentatively placed her hand on the creature's shoulder.

The troll actually looked ashamed.

"Ogukk is sorry." he drawled turning his head to look at Hook again.

"Oh... Uh... It's nothing. No grudges."

The troll nodded and left the cave, leaving them eye to eye. After a few minutes of strained silence, the Princess sighed and made a bee-line to sit by his side. He let her inspect his injuries without a word.

"What is your verdict?" he asked after a while.

"You'll survive". she answered, nodding. "You're very lucky, you know."

"Yup, the luckiest chap in the whole Fairytale Land." he scoffed.

She just rolled her eyes at him, unaffected. They fell into a companionable silence, both staring at the flickering flames.

"Why risking your life? Why didn't you just leave me there?" he asked suddenly, glancing at her inconspicuously.

She didn't reply right away and he almost regretted asking.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to find Cora's den on my own, do I?"

He nodded, noting with surprise that his chest tightened at her words.

"It didn't stop Emma before." he muttered, shaking his head at the memory.

"If that would make you happy, I can tie you to the nearest tree." she grinned at him.

"No-no, I'm quite comfortable as it is." He laughed heartily and nudged her with his shoulder. "Hey, I don't know how you managed to befriend that troll, but you saved my life..." He trailed off and turned to look at her. "And I'm grateful. Really, I am."

She blushed at that, looking away from him. "It was nothing."

As they were sitting there, warmed by the flames, he vowed to himself to do anything to help Aurora on her quest.

— — — — —

"We've passed this stone already!" the Princess said accusingly. "Just admit that we're lost, Killian. It won't kill you."

"We are not lost!" snapped the pirate, kicking the unfortunate stone with his boot. "I've got it all under control."

Aurora sighed tiredly and turned her eyes skyward. She didn't say anything else, to his relief. He looked around, trying to understand what kind of tomfoolery was going on. He couldn't deny that her words were, in fact, true. But it didn't make any sense. He wasn't the best pathfinder out there, but he could orientate quite all right, _thank you very much_. Feeling completely dumb, he sat down on the ground, defeated. Aurora eyed him suspiciously.

"What happened?" she asked him, concern lacing her voice.

He just looked at her, his face sour.

"Oh." was all the Princess said as she lowered herself gracefully on the all too familiar stone.

Hook ruffled his hair with frustration.

"May be, that's the fairy Ogukk told me about?" said Aurora thoughtfully, scratching her nose.

"Why would fairy do that?" asked Killian, surprise evident in his voice.

"I don't know! May be she's bored. There's nothing to do in this god forsaken forest."

The pirate didn't even try to stifle a laugh. The Princess pouted, but soon joined him, chortling softly.

Hook took out a piece of dried meat, received from generous Ogukk and divided it, holding one half out to her. She accepted it gratefully, still giggling to herself.

He watched as she sunk her teeth into the meat, groaning with delight.

He opened his mouth to make a witty remark about her manners, when he heard _it_. A blood-curling scream resounded through the quietness of the forest, sending shivers down his spine. He glanced at Aurora, as she hopped up, her face distorted with horror. She looked at him questioningly.

"Stay here. I'll go and check what happened."

She nodded silently, clutching at her dress. He unsheathed a sword (another gift from their new friend) and moved forward with due caution. It didn't really surprised him when he heard her light footsteps trailing behind him. The Princess was after all really stubborn.


	7. The Creatures of the Mist

**Frozen Dreams**

* * *

**The Creatures of the Mist**

They were moving as silently as they could, Hook leading them carefully through the labyrinths of the Enchanted Forest. He had a gut feeling something was wrong, as if somebody was watching them, luring in the elaborate trap. He clenched the sword even more tightly, the cold steel and familiar weight of it calming him slowly but surely.

They stopped abruptly, Aurora bumping into his back. He looked at her over his shoulder, shushing her reproachingly. The Princess pouted and stood on tiptoe to look over his shoulder.

They were at the small quiet clearing, covered with a very thick mist. Hook eyed the white substance suspiciously, something holding him back from going further. He heard Aurora's panting behind him and whipped around, putting his hand on her shoulder firmly.

He didn't have the chance to say anything as another deafening scream sounded, sending creeps down his spine. He glanced at Aurora, trying to catch her eye.

"This is a trap, isn't it?" The Princess asked, tearing her eyes away from the curling mist.

"No, of course not!" he huffed, letting go of her hand. "It's all just perfectly normal, don't you see?"

She gave him _the look_ and he sighed, defeated.

"You really should have stayed at the camp." he grunted. "We're not that far from Cora's Den. This forest is soaking with her foul magic. It could just be another magic trick."

The scream sounded again and the princess paled visibly.

"And if it's not?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her, all trembling but her chin up high, the determination shining in her eyes. He smirked.

"Just try not to get lost." he muttered, heading right into the mist.

The Princess hurried after him, the hem of her dress rustling the leaves on the ground.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The mist became thicker and thicker with every step and Hook couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off.

"Take my..." he stretched out his hooked hand behind his back. "...my hook, Princess. And don't even think of letting go." he added.

He waved his hook a little, when no response came.

"Seriously, it's for your own..." he whirled around and trailed off.

There was no sign of the Princess.

"Aurora!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hook!"

Aurora looked around desperately trying not to panic.

She cursed softly at her dress for getting caught in the log, while Hook moved forward swiftly, successfully leaving her behind.

The Princess heard some noise and stilled completely, fear making its way into her heart.

"Reveal yourself!" she found the last beats of courage, shouting into the silence of the mist around her.

A few agonizingly quiet minutes and she finally heard the rushing steps. She closed her eyes, praying, begging for something, anything to save her.

Whoever was approaching stopped a few meters away from her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Killian finally stopped. He was running in circles for the last few minutes, calling for Aurora, searching desperately for any sign of the Princess.

But to no avail.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the oncoming headache building up in his temples.

His head shot up as he heard another scream.

" _Hook!_ "

He rushed forward, his heart pounding in his chest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nothing seemed to happen and Aurora dared to open one eye, taking in the figure standing relaxed right in front of her.

" _Phillip?_ "

The man smirked and bowed, his eyes shining mischievously. Aurora took a few steps forward then halted, frowning.

"You are not him. What are you?" she demanded, voice slightly trembling.

The prince didn't move, but his face fell and he looked down, shuffling his feet nervously. Aurora took a deep breath, feeling hot tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Why would you say that?" he finally asked, his voice a little gruff and distant. He looked up at her, his lips graced with a sad smile. "I thought you... would be _happier_ to see me."

Aurora faltered for a second, searching his face.

"It's really me, Rora," he took a few steps in her direction. "I'm here. I'm with you. It's all over."

"Stop it!" she screamed, anger and fear and other emotions she couldn't truly decipher tearing her heart. "You are not him!"

The prince leaped to her, embracing her tightly. She froze for a few moments, breathing into his scent and then started sobbing in earnest, clutching at his jacket.

"I missed you so much."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you, too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Killian stopped abruptly when his eyes caught the familiar lilac dress lying on the ground, few meters away from him.

A witty remark froze on his lips when he finally noticed the dark spot on her chest, right where her heart should felt panic slowly tightening the grip on him, as he rushed to her, kneeling down beside her still form.

"Hey, sweetheart, wake up," he shook her slightly. "Come on, don't do this to me!"

He cradled her head, rocking her in his arms, whispering soft pleadings to gods he never really believed in.

He didn't hear the quiet sound of approaching footsteps until it was too late.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aurora sighed contented. He was here. It wasn't a dream. She smiled up at her prince, feeling peaceful and happy for the first time in many, many days.

That is, if not for that nagging feeling that she was missing something. She frowned, biting her lips, when she heard _that scream_ again. She pulled away from Phillip, her mind reeling.

"Hook! He's there, somewhere. We need to find him..."

Phillip looked at her, his brow arched in silent question.

"He was helping me on this quest. Please, I can't just leave him there! He saved my heart," she added, when the prince looked at her with doubt.

"And here I thought he was the one to steal it, in the first place," he shook his head with disbelief.

Aurora smiled when he finally moved and rushed ahead of him, feigning annoyance as she scoffed over her shoulder:

"Don't ruin my perfect logic!"

She heard him laugh and her smile widened.

Realization hit her only after five blissful minutes. She stood stock-still, afraid to voice the question that popped up in her head moments before. Phillip stopped, too. She could almost feel hos gaze on her back. She pulled herself together and turned around, facing him.

"How did you know that?" she asked, holding her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this chapter isn't half as bad as it seems to me right now. I tried to rewrite it a few times (hence the long wait), but I'm still not sure about it.
> 
> Anyways, Ogukk will make another appearance in the next chapter and we will finally get to know how did Aurora manage to charm our cutie-pie. Yay or nay?


	8. Just Walk Beside Me And Be My Friend

  
****Frozen Dreams** **

* * *

**Just Walk Beside Me And Be My Friend**

**i.**

Phillip looked at her incredulously, making a step forward and trying to catch her gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what. You weren't there. There is literally no way for you to know that or even be here!" she backed away slowly. " _What_ are you?"

"It's me, Phillip! Why are you acting like this, Rora? What did I do?"

Aurora closed her eyes briefly, steadying herself.

"If it's you, then tell me: _how_ could you be here?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because last time I saw you, you were lying soulless, dead, no less!"

Phillip froze, a mask of hurt and pain slipping onto his face. Aurora felt her resolve dissolving, but made herself stand her ground. It was not her Phillip, no matter what she _wanted_ to believe.

"Why don't you trust me? I love you, Rora. And true love can overcome everything. Did you _forget_ that?"

"You are not Phillip," she whispered softly.

The Prince turned away from her, the sickening laugh escaping his lips.

"Well, Princess... Let's play it your way."

**ii.**

Ogukk was a simple troll. He wasn't used to his food attacking him with sharp objects, nor shouting at him like it was the end of the world. Can't they just accept the fact that they were going to be his dinner with a little more " _dig-nity"_? He wasn't sure what the world really meant, but certainly, it was the opposite of all the screaming, biting (you wouldn't believe the levels of crazy of some people) and kicking?

He sighed as his stomach growled and looked at the lilac creature in front of him pleadingly. He just wanted to eat, there was nothing to yell about, for sure?

"Ogukk is hungry," he informed it, in case it just didn't get it.

The creature put its face in its palms and groaned.

"Did you even listen to what I've been saying?" it asked, irritation and annoyance clear in its voice.

Ogukk stared at the food lying on the ground right behind the yelling creature. He would boil it. With some tasty roots and a bit of mint. Ooh, that'd be delicious! He licked his lips and gulped. The lilac creature had its hand on hips and was staring at him disapprovingly. The troll tilted his head in question.

"You have an attention span of a three-years-old!" it accused him, shaking its head. "Anyways, you can't eat us."

Ogukk, if to be completely honest, had no idea what half of the creature's words meant, but the last bit did make him wonder of its sanity. Since when the food decided if he could eat it or not? He roared angrily.

"Ogukk is hungry!" he yelled back at her, slightly pleased at the fear that passed the creature's face.

To his surprise, it didn't run away. Instead, it stepped closer to him, screaming on the top of its lungs:

"I got it the first time!"

Yup, mad as a hatter that creature was. He backed from it slowly. His mother warned him of this kind when he was a kid. _Nothing good will they bring you_ , she used to say, _just an indigestion_. And Ogukk was not a fun of "indigestions", whatever they meant.

The creature was watching his retreat with a slight confusion and wary triumph, that graced its features a few moments later.

Ogukk was just a few steps away from the shelter of the forest, when a sharp pain in his leg made him yelp and fall on the ground.

Ogukk wasn't used to his food attacking him. Nor was he used to it rushing to his side, waving its hands frantically.

"Are you alright?" the yelling creature's voice was surprisingly gentle, heavily laced with worry. "It's a bear trap. A huge one."

The troll whined dramatically and the lilac creature put its hand on his shoulder soothingly.

"You'll be fine! Look at you, a mighty troll! You'll forget this ever happened in a few days!"

Ogukk looked at the creature sceptically.

"Trust me. We just need to get your leg out of it. It might hurt a bit."

A few minutes and curses later, Ogukk was finally freed. His leg hurt madly, though. The creature looked at the wounds left by the trap's jaws. It clicked its tongue disapprovingly.

"We need to wash and bandage it up. We cannot risque infection."

The lilac creature moved to another one, that was still lying on the ground and rummaged through its satchel. After a moment it let out a victorious " _A-ha_!" and came back to Ogukk, something white in its hands.

"Can you walk?" it asked him, after his leg was thoroughly washed and covered in white fabric.

The troll tried to stand up, but yelped in pain, lifting his injured foot. The lilac creature watched him in amusement. After some time it pitied him and brought him a large stick to lean on.

Ogukk let his eyes wander to the motionless figure on the ground. The creature followed his gaze and smiled.

"Uh-huh, that's still out of the question."

He sighed and wobbled on his improvised crutch a little. The little creature patted him on his arm and moved to tend to its _friend._

Yeah, Ogukk _was_ a simple troll. But he knew the value of friendship. Maybe this was why he offered his help to Aurora that day. Well, it definitely was why he found himself treading through the Enchanted Forest, following the tell-tale steps of his new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry for the long wait!  
> Thank you all for dropping by! And a very big special "thank-you" for all who left kudos! They are very much appreciated. :)


	9. Gone

_Okay, I admit, this is the chapter I've been dreading to write. This is when the plot in my head started branching out. And every 'branch' just seemed so promising, full of possibilities... I've had a hard time choosing which one would be more suitable. I'm not sure I made a good call in the end, but... Let's see._

**Frozen Dreams**

* * *

**Gone**

**i.**

Aurora watched in horror as Phillip's features melted, his whole body moulding into something one could only see in the most twisted nightmares. She took a few steps back, tripping over some invisible twig and falling on the ground, hard. She crawled, her eyes wide in horror, not able to tear them from the monster in front of her. Its hollow eyes stared at her, unblinkingly, something sinister glowing in the irises. The barking laugh escaped its disfigured mouth as it dived at the Princess.

The last thing Aurora heard before darkness overcame her, was the sound of her own scream.

**ii.**

Ogukk got goose bumps as the heart-wrenching scream echoed all over the forest. He ran at a breakneck pace, up hill and down dale, blood pumping in his ears...

... And that was exactly why he didn't notice the pirate sprawled on the ground until it was too late. The troll stumbled over Killian and fell on his bum. They both stared at each other, long faces and eyes wide. Ogukk blinked once, twice. Then his eyes fell on the log the pirate was clutching to his chest. He tilted his head curiously. The pirate followed his gaze, his eyes popping out. They studied the log for a few moments until Killian snapped out of it and threw it away. He waved his hook at the troll threateningly.

"You haven't seen anything."

Ogukk nodded a little uncertainly. He looked at the log for the last time and shook his head. The levels of craziness were undoubtedly high in this one.

Killian got up, dusting his precious leather jacket off. He looked down at the troll, still sitting on the ground, quirking his eyebrow in silent question.

The troll mumbled something incomprehensible and moved to stand by his side as another loud scream resounded, making both man start.

"Where is Aurora?" asked Killian softly.

The man and the troll shared a look and took off like bats out of hell.

**iii.**

Killian wasn't sure how they got to the small clearance just in time, but they did. Aurora was lying on the ground, eyes closed and face pale. The troll behind him roared threateningly and the pirate finally tore his eyes from the Princess, his hand clenching around the hilt of his sword. He didn't have time to have a proper look at the enemy as Ogukk raced forward, chasing the creature away.

Killian approached the Princess cautiously, the feeling of dread and déjà vu filling his heart. He knelt beside her carefully and took her hand in his, checking the pulse. Ogukk came back, breathing heavily and looked at the man, a silent question in his eyes.

"Her heart's beating. But she... won't wake up. I— I don't know what to do," he admitted, hanging his head down.

The troll whimpered pitifully. Killian looked at him and shook his head. He motioned for Ogukk to come closer.

"We need to get her to the Cora's Den. There must be some answers there," he said, standing up.

**iv.**

Mulan was looking at the flames of the camp fire intently, when Smee approached her, his fancy red hat in his hands. She gave him a bemused look. When Aurora and Hook disappeared in the raging sea she had to take on the burden of captaincy before the fine gentlemen of Jolly Roger slit each other throats. Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled with her new role. But it was for Aurora's sake and she was ready to do anything to protect her friend.

Mr. Smee finally found some courage to speak up, as he cleared his throat and shuffled his feet.

"Miss, it's been almost a week. If they survived the storm, they had to cross the Enchanted Forest to get here. And it's a damned place! No one ever came out of there alive! If they were alive..."

Mulan lounged herself at him and grabbed his collar, seething.

"Don't you dare! They _are_..."

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence. One of the sailors came running and waving his hands dramatically.

"They're back! Cap'n is back!"

The warioress released her grip on Mr. Smee and with a curt "Lead the way!" rushed after the messenger.

She pushed her way through the crowd gathered at the camp's edge, eyes trained on the dark silhouettes of the Enchanted Forest, straining to see what the lookout had seen.

It wasn't too long before she saw two figures approaching their camp. The alarm set off in her head even before she realised what she was seeing.

She barked out some orders, not checking if they were followed, and ran to meet the infamous captain, ready to claw his eyes out.

* * *

_A-aaand that's it, for now. I know, this chapter is really, really short and I'm sorry. Really, I am.  
_

_Thank you for checking this story out and not throwing something heavy at me. ;)_


	10. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay, I have no idea how the time flew by so quickly! It seems, it was just yesterday when I've posted the last chapter, but (if I were to believe the calendar) it's been so long! I'm terribly sorry, honestly.

 

**Frozen Dreams**

* * *

**Decisions**

They were sitting at the table in the captain's cabin of Jolly Roger. Hook was sitting in his beloved chair, nursing his bruised cheek and throwing indignant glares at Mulan. The warrioress seemed completely oblivious, though, her eyes trained on the sleeping form on the only bed in the room. Ogukk was standing in the corner, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"So, you've found Cora's Den, huh?" asked Killian, when the silence in the room became almost palpable.

Mulan jumped a little and tore her eyes away from the Princess. She blinked before nodding her head.

"We didn't find much, though. This book seemed to be pretty important, though." she motioned at the huge tome lying on the table.

"Did you find anything in there? Anything at all?"

"Yes. We now know how to save Philip. But we can't do that without Aurora."

Killian put his face in his hands and groaned.

"What about that creature, then? How do we get he Princess back?"

Mulan sighed and opened the book, turning the ages absent mindedly.

"That creature you've encountered was the Shadow. They thrive on the people's emotions, draining them completely. Their magic is somewhat similar to the sleeping spell, judging by Cora's notes."

"So, to wake her up we need her true love to kiss her, right?"

"And, as you know, this is not the option."

The pirate ruffled his hair in frustration. All for nothing, then.

"Is there any other way? May be we could take to whatever hole your prince is lying in? We could try to..."

"Riiiight... Forgetting how creepy your suggestion sounds (if I understood you correctly), he's soulless right now. I doubt it'll work."

"There must be something!"

"I'm sorry, Killian."

He shrugged and slumped in his chair. Mulan looked at him hesitantly, then stood up.

"Anyway, it's late. We should take counsel of our pillows and discuss it tomorrow."

He waved at her impatiently, expecting her to leave. She cleared her throat and looked down at him, frowning.

"What?"

"I can't let you stay here. There's only one bed and..."

Killian scoffed and stood up, putting both of his hands on the table.

"You think I'd take advantage of her, don't you?" Mulan averted her eyes, looking slightly uncomfortable and guilty. "I may be a pirate, but I'm not a monster. It's my cabin and I have every right to stay here."

The moment she left he fell back into his chair, sighing tiredly. He looked over at the Princess, lying motionlessly on his bed. He stood up and approached her sleeping form cautiously. He jumped when he heard a loud snore coming from the far corner and shook his head in amusement when his eyes fell on the troll, fast asleep on the floor. He knelt beside his bed, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." He whispered gently. "It's time to wake up. If you sleep that much you'll grow fat and all the princes in the world would run away from you."

Aurora stirred in her sleep a little, and Killian smiled a little, bringing his good hand to her cheek.

"Open your eyes, Aurora. I need you to open your eyes. 'Cause..."

He caressed her skin a little and leaned in, his eyes searching her face. His lips were mere inches away from hers, when the Princess sighed in her sleep, a soft whisper falling from her mouth.

"Philip..."

Killian drew away from her almost instantly, jumping on his feet, fury and shame burning in his eyes. He shook his head wildly and strode out of the cabin.

He fled his own ship, not paying attention to his subordinates' shouts and questions. He stopped only when his feet brought him to the secluded beach some distance away from Jolly Roger. He picked up a stone and threw it into the water with all his might.

"Idiot! What were you thinking?! You're not a bloody Prince Charming! You're a damned pirate. What were you hoping for? Fool."

He tensed when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"I thought, it was a bad luck for sailors to throw stones into the sea."

"That's why I'm doing it here and not from Jolly Roger. I'm not that insane." He growled. "What do you want, Mulan?"

The woman came to a halt not far away from him, sighing deeply.

"I know how you feel, Jones."

He scoffed and picked up another stone.

"Believe me, I know how it is to love someone who'll never belong to you."

He turned to her, a scowl on his lips.

"Why are you telling me this?"

She looked at him sadly. Unable to hold her gaze for long he let his eyes wander to the horizon again.

"You may deny it, but she's grown on you. May be "love" is a strong word for what you're feeling right now..."

"Damn right."

"I'm a warrior and I'm not good with words... But if you do feel something for her, be ready to let her go."

When Killian didn't say anything she sighed and continued softly.

"She needs our help right now. If the Shadow's magic is really the same as the spell that put her to sleep..." She shuddered at the thought. "It's a living hell, Killian."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for dropping by! Have the most beautiful day!


	11. Frozen Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here comes the new chapter. Bear with me, my dears, as I haven't been writing for a very, very long time (since I've written the previous chapter and that was almost two yers ago).

* * *

 

**Chapter 11: Frozen Dreams**

* * *

 

Aurora smiled as she looked out of the castle window at the people down below. She felt ridiculously happy as she watched small children, armed with large wooden swords, playing on the square, arguing who should be the heroic Prince. 

“You look positively ravishing today…”

 She felt Philip’s hands enclose her in the tight embrace.

 “Oh, you’re too kind, my Prince.”

 She rather felt than heard him scoffing, his face buried in her hair.

 “I love you so much, Aurora.”

 “I love you, too.”

 She put her hands on his, rubbing them reassuringly. 

The darkness started gathering around them, shielding them from the sun above. Aurora felt Philip pulling away, disappearing into the dark thick fog.

 “Philip!”

 With his name on her lips she succumbed to the darkness. Alone. Shattered.

 

* * *

 

Killian Jones was not the hero blindly sacrificing himself to save the damsel in distress. Well, he truly believed that, at least. That’s why he was so surprised to hear the words slip from his very own lips.

 “Send me to her dreams.”

 Mulan looked at him as if he’d grown the second head.

 “Wha-”

 “Well, she’s trapped in her own dreams, right?”

 The woman buried her face in her hands, rubbing at her temples.

 “Do you realize that I’m not a witch? And even if I was, what do we do with you, then? How do we wake you up?”

 “Shiver me timbers, woman! Do you want to save your friend or not?”

 Mulan looked up at him.

 “You can be trapped there forever, Killian.”

He shrugged.

 “Worth a try.”

 It was better than sitting on their asses waiting for some miracle.

 “I’ll check the book.” Mulan sighed, defeated.

 

* * *

  


Aurora was sitting beside her father’s throne, looking at the pairs, dancing to the enchanting melody played by the orchestra. She straightened the mask on her face, smiling to herself. She promised her first dance to her beloved prince Philip. She looked around, searching for him in the crowd, trying to recognize him in the sea of masks.

 She was so engrossed in her search, she didn’t notice the man approaching her until he cleared his throat. She jumped at the sound a little, bringing her hand to her chest. The man looked at her, amused, a light warm smile gracing his lips. She squinted at him, trying to recognize the man behind the mask, taking into his blue eyes and scruffed chin.

 “You Highness.” He bowed to her politely, his smile never leaving his face.

 “Milord.” She nodded, trying to remember that voice. She could swear, she heard it before.

 “Would it be too rude to say you look beautiful tonight?”

 She blushed a little. Her father looked at her, his eyes glinting.

 “May I ask for a dance?” The man offered his hand.

 “I- I don’t…”

 “Of cause, you may!” The King interjected and nudged his daughter.

 “Father!”

 “Daughter.”

 She sighed at her father’s tone and took the man’s hand, sending another searching glance at the crowd. Philip was nowhere to be found.

 She followed the man, standing together with other dancing pairs, moving to the melody.

 “You’re an excellent dancer, my lady.” The man noted as they swayed to the music.

 She smiled at him.

 “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 They danced in the companionable silence with Aurora trying to recognize the man behind the elaborate mask.

 “You’re staring, my Princess.” The said man chuckled.

 Aurora felt her cheeks redden as she pouted at his remark.

 “I’m not staring.”

 “Oh! But you are, my sweetheart.”

 The Princess stopped dancing all together, lifting her chin indignantly. The man looked around, somewhat nervous.

 “Aurora, I…” The man buried his face in his hand, looking tired.

 “Is everything alright, your highness?” One of the servants approached them, looking at the man suspiciously.

 “I just need some air.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Milord, would you take me to the balcony?”

 The man stared at her, dumbfounded, for a moment than scrambled to offer her his hand.

 “Of course, your Highness!”

 They left the ballroom behind. Aurora came up to the railings, motioning to the man to stand beside her.

 “Aurora…”

 “Who are you?” She didn’t let him finish.

 He looked at her, conflicted then moved his hand to his hand, pulling the mask away.

 Aurora looked at his face intently, thousands of thoughts whirling in her head.

 “Do I know you?” She asked him, finally.

 The man looked pained at the question. He turned his face away, leaning on the railing.

 “You don’t remember me.”

 He sighed and looked up at the sky, his voice a little bit strained. “Do you remember how you’ve got here?”

 “What do you mean? I’ve never left.”

 “Do you remember what happened yesterday?”

 “What-“

 “Can you recall the day before?”

 “I-“

 Aurora felt uncomfortable. The man was strange, but somehow, she didn’t feel threatened in his presence.

 “Aurora, please, focus! What happened yesterday?”

 “I-I don’t remember.” She said, struggling with the gripping fear. “I don’t remember….”

 “It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re okay.” He whispered, taking her hand in his. “You’re under a spell, but we can save you. I can save you.”

 “Spell?”

 “It’s all a dream. You’ve been trapped here, in your dreams for days.”

 “Dream? It’s not real?”

 “Please, I need you to remember.” He pleaded with her, pulling her hand to his chest. “Look at me, look me in the eyes and try to remember.”

 She obeyed, looking into his eyes. She felt a headache approaching, fogging her mind. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

 The man stood in front of her, unmoving. She noticed his hopeful gaze as she opened her eyes and smiled.

 “Hook?”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for your time! Have the most beautiful day!  
> Cheers!


	12. Stuck

* * *

** Frozen Dreams **

**Chapter 12: Stuck.**

* * *

 

Hook smiled as Aurora grabbed both of his hands, looking puzzled and worried and happy at the same time.

“Your hands…”

He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well, it is just a dream. Everything is possible in a dream.”

She nodded, holding his hands tighter.

“Do you remember how you’ve got here? Do you remember the Shadow?”

That creature. The Princess shook visibly as the memories came back, the pictures of her past flashing right before her eyes.

“It trapped you here, in your dreams. It feeds on emotions. All of the emotions – happiness, grief, anger… It creates these dreams for you… They all start different, but they end the same way – turning into a nightmare.”

“How do you know all this?”

Hook looked at her, indignant.

“I can read, you know.”

She smiled softly at that. She released his arms and grabbed onto railings.

“What do we do?”

Killian took one step closer, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“According to Cora’s book, only a kiss from your true love can lift the spell.”

The princess felt fear gripping her heart, as the realization hit her hard.

She was stuck here forever.

Killian spun her around, holding her hands, searching her face.

“You cannot give up, do you hear me? Who cares what that book says! Cora might be powerful, but she doesn’t know everything. You don’t need your true love or anyone else. You can do it yourself. All you need to do is wake up. It’s easy, right?”

“But-“

“Not buts!” Killian paused. “That came out wrong. That stupid rule…I believe in you, Princess. You’re strong, smart, brave and insanely beautiful. You can do it. You can.”

Aurora looked right into the eyes of the dreaded pirate. He averted his gaze but then looked back at her, his eyes full of determination.

“Do you trust me?” He asked softly, bringing his hand to her cheek.

The Princess nodded, keeping her eyes on him. She felt her face turning dark shade of red as she reached out and kissed the man in front of her.

* * *

 

Mulan was worried.

She didn’t believe the Killian’s plan. She wanted to believe, she really wanted to… But.

Magic has rules and one cannot just ignore them.

She sighed as she watched her Princess – her friend – lying motionlessly on the bed. Her gaze travelled to the chair by the bedside, occupied by the sleeping pirate.

She hoped with all her heart that the man would succeed.

* * *

 

The kiss ended too quickly and Aurora hugged Hook, afraid to look him in the eye. He hugged her back for a moment before pulling her gently away, searching her face.

“What was that for?” His voice cracked a little and he winced.

Aurora looked away. How could she answer that question if she herself wasn’t sure she knew the answer? He cupped her cheek, turning her head slightly.

“Aurora, look at me. Please.”

She looked up at him, feeling like a small child being scolded by their parents. She braced herself, preparing to hear him condemn her for what she’d done. She was surprised to see the sadness in his eyes.

“Don’t be afraid, my little Princess. I know it didn’t mean anything. It was a spur of the moment, you didn’t mean it, right?”

Her eyes widened at his words. He was giving her the way out. She wasn’t sure she wanted him to.

“Killian….”

She didn’t have the opportunity to finish, as she heard the all too familiar voice booming over them.

“Let her go.” Philip was standing at the door, looking between them anger and hurt and pain written on his face.

Killian lowered his hands and took a step away from Aurora.

“We were just talking.” Aurora explained with a nervous smile and approached the Prince.

“Didn’t look like talking.” He noted coldly, eyeing the pirate.

He took a step towards Hook, his hand unsheathing his sword. He didn’t delayed the first blow. Hook dodged the blade, his hand reaching for the sword that wasn’t there.

“High time to wake up, Princess!”

Aurora nodded and tried to concentrate.

“It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream,” She chanted under her breath.

“Not working!” the Pirate noted as he dived under Philip’s hand.

The princess looked around, feeling the first signs of a panic clouding her head. She noticed the dark fog on horizon moving towards the castle with the unimaginable speed. Hook noticed it too. She saw him dodging another blow as he ran towards her. The darkness had almost reached them. She closed her eyes tightly. She felt Hook’s hand holding onto hers as everything around her came crushing down.

“Wake up, Aurora. Please!”

* * *

 

Mulan turned on her heels and was ready to leave the cabin when she heard it.

The sharp intake of breath.

The rustling of the sheets.

She looked over her shoulder to see Aurora sitting on the bed, her eyes open wide.

“It worked.” The Princess whispered before being pulled into a tight hug by her friend.

“I can’t believe it! It worked.”

Mulan didn’t know what to do. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry.

She settled on sobbing into her friend’s shoulder, a huge grin plastered on her face. Aurora rubbed her back, chuckling softly.

“Where’s Hook?” She asked after both of them could finally regain their wits.

Mulan let her friend go and looked at the pirate. His eyes were still closed tightly. Aurora followed her gaze.

“Hook!” She shuffled on the bed and touched the man’s shoulder tentatively. “Hook?”

For a moment that felt like ages, nothing happened.

Then he stirred a little, his eyes fluttering open.

“Mmmhmm.” He mumbled, stretching and yawned. “Haven’t slept that good for a long time.” He winked at the Princess and turned to Mulan. “See?”

“I owe you an apology, pirate.”

He crossed his hands on his chest, smug grin on his lips.

“I’m waiting.”

“I told you, I owe it to you. I’ll apologize later. May be.”

He laughed good-naturedly at that, stood up and walked to the door.

“I’ll make preparations. We still need to return your beloved Prince to you, my dear Princess.”

“Hook…” Aurora called after him. “Thank you.”

He bowed to her dramatically and grinned at her.

“At your service, your Highness.”

He closed the door behind him and the smile slipped from his face. He rubbed at his temples and cursed under his breath. He stood there for a moment, trying to get a hold of himself.

“It was just a dream.” He whispered to himself. “Just a bloody dream.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the idea was for them to be stuck in the Dreamworld for longer. Aurora wasn’t supposed to remember everything that quickly and Hook would have to “travel” through some of her dreams, trying to get her to remember. I’m rushing it a little right now and I do apologize for that.   
> I know that I don’t have it in me to write another ten or so chapters of this story (I planned at least 20 chapters for it), but I feel like I need to give it a proper ending. Every story needs to have an ending, don’t you think?  
> May be, one day I’ll write it the way I intended to. Who knows? I certainly didn’t expect to pick this story up after almost two years of hiatus. ;)


	13. The Destination

**Chapter 13.**

* * *

 

 

 

**The Destination.**

It is widely believed that life is a disastrously complicated thing. Though, one may be sure that someone, somewhere has it all figured out.

Unfortunately, that someone was certainly not Killian Jones.

Captain Hook was not a sappy romantic youngster, writing sonnets for his beloved, nor was he a noble prince fighting in the name of the woman that captured his heart. On the contrary, he was almost sure that the only thing left for him in the world was the memory of the woman he took away from her family so many years ago and, of course, the revenge. The sweet revenge he would certainly get one day.

_Yeah._

Those were the only things that filled the void in his chest and not some young, pretty, stubborn Princess, that kept all of her fears close to her heart, never complaining, never saying a word about the pain she suffered, the emptiness she must have felt when her dearest Prince died in front of her… Killian wasn’t sure he understood her. He was there, once, the blood of his beloved on his hands… The pain of losing his only true love was unbearable, scarring, changing… It changed him. Turned him into dreaded pirate, captain Hook.

For years he thought, it was the only path. The only way to handle the darkness that rose inside. Watching Aurora made him doubt it.

Though, he’d never in a thousand years would admit that.

○   ○○

The days passed as they navigated the sea to their final destination. Aurora was standing on the deck, watching the endless blue stretching to the horizon, making her wonder just how big the world was. How much was out there to see, to explore, to learn. And the closer they came to their destination, the more she craved that adventure.

She sighed.

Of course, it would be completely unprecedented for a Princess. She had a kingdom to rule, no time for adventures. It was stupid to even think of something that would never happen.

“Aurora!” Mulan came to her, grinning widely. “What are you doing out here? Let’s go, it’s time for dinner.”

The Princess smiled at her friend.

“You go, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m just… I was thinking, I’ll mi…” she looked at Mulan, who was turning a light shade of green. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m not quite over being sea-sick, it seems.” The warrioress admitted.

Aurora laughed softly and took her friend’s hand.

“Sometimes I do wonder how you’ve managed to run the whole ship, my dear friend!”

“Hey!”

“Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

○   ○○

Killian was prodding his food with a spoon. Smee shook his head disapprovingly.

“What?” Hook looked up at his trusty ( _Well, most of the time… Okay, you could trust him on some rare occasions.)_ friend.

“You need to eat properly, Captain. Playing with your food won’t quench your hunger.”

“It’s “quench your thirst”. You can’t _quench_   hunger.”

“Are you going to be all smarty pants on me or are you going to eat?” Killian raised his eyebrow. Smee gulped visibly. “Captain! I mean… What I wanted to say…”

Killian crossed his arms on his chest, and looked at the man, smirking, as the man excused himself, shaking slightly.

The Princess came in through the open door, dodging the fleeing Smee, concern written all over her face. Killian straightened up and took his discarded spoon.

“What was that about?” the Princess asked, looking troubled. “Is he all right?”

“Of course he is.” He shrugged. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, Mulan’s feeling a bit…” She frowned as Killian scoffed. “… a bit under the weather. I was looking for some food for her.”

“Are you sure she wants to eat right now?” he asked, amused.

“Well, she needs to eat something. She’s a warrior. She needs her strength.”

“All I’m saying, there might not be anything suitable for her. You know.”

“Oh.” The Princess looked discouraged and sat down on the bench.

She looked so miserable that Killian couldn’t help but felt the need to reassure her.

 “Just let her rest. She’ll eat when she feels better.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Killian prodding his food in disgust and Aurora watching him. The Princess was the one to shatter the quietness of the room as she sighed loudly.

“Either eat it or not. Stop looking at it like it’s some kind of vile monster.”

“It tastes like… “ He looked over at her quickly. “Like poo.”

 Aurora laughed at that.

“Now, it cannot be that bad! Let me try.”

She scooped over to him and took a spoon from his hand. Killian watched her sipping the broth, her face distorting in disgust as she gulped some of it. She put the spoon down.

“Delicious, isn’t it?” He asked, watching her with an amused smile.

“Oh… Yeah… Quite.” She nodded. Then rolled her eyes, as his smile widened. “Oh, common! Is there something else more…. edible on this ship?”

“I’m not sure.” He said with a smirk.

“Then we’re doomed.” The Princess concluded.

They looked at each other and Aurora suddenly became aware of how close they were sitting. She felt her cheeks redden, as she remembered the kiss they shared. It seemed it was so long ago. Like it was in another life.

They hadn’t talked about that yet, and she couldn’t help but think that he didn’t like it. Perhaps, was even disgusted by it.

_By her._

As the thought appeared in her mind, she felt the need to be somewhere else. Preferably, on the other end of the world, with no smirking, handsome pirates around. She settled on shifting away from him.

She felt his hand on her shoulder.

“Oi, don’t be like that, little Princess. We’ll just banish Smee from cooking. Forever.” He said, patting her shoulder lightly.

She smiled at him weakly.

Kilian didn’t pull his hand right away, letting himself have this little moment, letting himself this illusion of being close to this woman in front of him. The woman, he could not understand. The woman who was too pure, too kind to hate him. The woman that somehow occupied all of his thoughts.

He felt himself gravitate towards her, his eyes darting to her lips that, he noticed, were slightly parted. He leaned a little bit closer to her, not realizing his actions fully, as if he was under some kind of spell.

And promptly jumped away, as the door opened once again, Mulan shuffling inside, looking like she’d just battled the whole army. Aurora hurried over to her, tutting disapprovingly.

Kiillian took a hold of himself. He poured the soup back into the pot and left as quickly as he could, trying not to look the Princess in the eye. Trying not to think of what he’d almost done.

_That would be a total disaster, wouldn’t it?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for dropping by! Have the most beautiful day! :)


End file.
